Glitchtrap
:Not what you were looking for? See Spring Bonnie (disambiguation) or Afton (disambiguation). |-| Main = Glitchtrap (also known as the Anomaly) is the main antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. He exists as a digital virus within The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience. He appears to be William Afton manifested in the form of a non-animatronic version of Spring Bonnie. Physical Appearance Glitchtrap takes on the form of a figure wearing a Spring Bonnie costume - who is a grinning, bipedal rabbit made of golden-yellow color. He is wearing a purple vest speckled with star prints and a purple bow tie with two buttons near the top of his chest. Smaller details include rotten teeth and stitches stretching across his waving hand. He often appears translucent, progressing into a less-spectral form over time. He also possesses vivid purple eyes with small pupils, which are the first thing visible when he starts to appear to the player's right. In Blacklight Mode, his eyes will turn blue with white, circular pupils. He also has large whiskers on each side of his face, three eyelashes on both of his eyes, and large arch eyebrows. In his beginning development stage after the first tape is found, Glitchtrap's form is ghostly transparent, with no huge amount of details, other than completely green colors and glowing purple eyes. History Although he lurks behind the player for a majority of the game, very little data about Glitchtrap is truly known. At this time, there is little explanation for Glitchtrap's appearance other than the small pieces of information scattered throughout Help Wanted. According to the various tapes that can be found within the game, this Spring Bonnie began to materialize after the game's beta testing began in full. Although it is not confirmed to be the case, it is highly implied that Glitchtrap may have come into the game through the scanning of old circuit boards, which may have contained William Afton's ghost or memories, which burrowed into the video game code to create complex AI systems. This brought in a strange and supernatural entity that deeply disturbed the beta testers who encountered it. According to the various tape's audio, Glitchtrap is said to be made out of coding akin to a virus, or some other form of malicious software that latches onto files around it. Glitchtrap first appears in the doorway out of the player's reach, watching from there. As the player progresses by collecting more tapes, he gets closer and closer, eventually looming directly behind the player. Pizza Party Ending 16 Tapes Ending |-| Gallery = Gameplay _massive_help_wanted_spoiler__new_character__by_freddlefrooby_dd7g0qb-fullview.jpg|The first appearance of Glitchtrap in-game. glitchtrap green.png|Glitchtrap, closer to the player and in his transparent green state. SayHello.gif|Glitchtrap waving (click to animate). VRGlitchtrapComplete.jpg|Glitchtrap once the player has collected all 30 coins. VRGlitchtrapStanding.jpg|Glitchtrap standing instead of his usual waving pose. VRGlitchtrapTapeRoom.jpg|Glitchtrap behind the player in the Tape Room VRGlitchtrapAttack.jpg|Glitchtrap, before he tries to merge with the player. Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 10.png|Glitchtrap attempting to possess with the player in the 16 Tapes Merge Ending. Screenshot 2019-05-28 at 12.11.15 PM.png|Glitchtrap looking through a lock in the 16 Tapes Trapped Ending. VRGlitchtrapPlush.jpg|Glitchtrap's plush, left behind after the 16 Tapes Ending Glitchtrap.jpg|Glitchtrap dancing in the background in the Curse of Dreadbear DLC. Models and Animations HW_SpringBonnieMan_RefPose.png|A reference view of Glitchtrap's model. Screenshot 2019-05-29 at 12.16.37 PM.png|A render of Glitchtrap's model, waving. Malhare_wave.gif|Glitchtrap's waving animation. oie_trans.gif|An animation of Glitchtrap waving without the background, animated. |-| Trivia = Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted * While it is made clear that Glitchtrap is a version of William Afton, it is unclear if William and Glitchtrap are the exact same entity. ** The most common belief is that Glitchtrap is simply William's ghost trapped inside The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience, and is the same character that has been present throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. ** Some speculate Glitchtrap to be a fragment of William's past, being a seperate character in his own right. ** It could also be argued that Glitchtrap is not actually William, but instead a computer program mimicking Afton's personality and behavior (although this concept has not been established in the franchise beforehand). *While his name is never mentioned in-game, his model is internally referred to as "SpringbonnieMAN" in the naming for his texture file. ** Glitchtrap appears to be the official name for the character. This is because there's a boolean property in the save files marking whether or not Glitchtrap has been defeated, named "Glitchtrap_defeated." This is further supported by several other files, including a file named "Glitchtrap_Master" which has several textures relating to this version of Spring Bonnie. *** The name "Glitchtrap" is in-keeping with the tradition of Afton's iterations using the suffix "trap". *** This has caused controversy between fans of Five Nights at Freddy's, as there is another file labeled Glitchtrap which is a silver-textured model of Springtrap, a model many assumed to be the Springtrap seen in Ennard's Blacklight Vent Repair level. It is, however, entirely possible that this model was improperly named or is a leftover file that had another use somewhere in development. ** While never directly named in-game, Tape Girl frequently refers to him as "the anomaly." ** Before a name was discovered through data mining, common names for him among fans were VRabbit (a playoff of "VR" and "Rabbit") and Malhare (a playoff of "Malware" and "Hare"). * It is highly speculated that Glitchtrap's form is one of the temporary suits mentioned in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. * As the player collects tapes, Glitchtrap appears to slowly come closer to them. Also, collecting Faz-Tokens seems to make him more visible and smooths out his animation. * When the player goes into Blacklight Mode, Glitchtrap changes from being made of green static to brown and has realistic, human eyes if viewed closely. * Glitchtrap's most common appearance is in a waving animation, however, he has also been seen standing with his arms by his side. * The noises that Glitchtrap makes are all disordered voice clips of the Tape Girl. A sample of the decoded clips can be listened here. * Glitchtrap can be sometimes seen dancing like in the ending of Pizza Party in the background of the Curse of Dreadbear DLC next to the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 house. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery * In the launch trailer for Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery, a minigame sprite version of Glitchtrap's figure appears for a split second. * In one of the hidden mails the player can get, Steven Wilson emails the player and tells them that they finished scanning the last set of circuit boards their co-worker Dan brought them, but now they are getting a "unknown error". This may be a hint to Glitchtrap, as he was added to The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience through scanning the circuit boards. Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted